Eternamente
by Hanna Potter Lupin
Summary: El daba sus excusas, para ella estas eran basura.Tonks ya no queria sufrir más qué hara Remus cuando se de cuenta de que si la deja cruzar es puerta la perderá para siempre. Entren y lean


**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER** **ME PERTENECEN.**

Cansada, frustrada, triste, desilusionada y engañada así es como se sentía Nymphadora Tonks.

Cansada de aclararle a él que a ella nada le importaba, frustrada porque él no le hacia caso, triste al saber que para convencerlo poco se puede hacer, desilusionada de todas las esperanzas y sueños que no se podrán cumplir y engañada por haber creído que él tal vez sintiera algo por ella.

Mil veces se lo había aclarado y él siempre dando excusas baratas "que soy demasiado viejo, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso" a tanto llegaba esto que Tonks hasta se llegaba a preguntar si algún día podría ser feliz.

El día anterior Molly la había invitado a cenar y a quedarse en la madriguera para que no estuviera sola, al principio se negó, pero bueno a Molly Wesley no le puedes decir que no.

Al día siguiente estaba leyendo cuando Molly le dio que saldría con Arthur, así que decidió irse, pero Molly le hizo prometer que al menos se quedaría a cenar ya que se la había dejado en una olla en la cocina, al aceptar la pareja se fue. Entonces se quedo sola leyendo un libro un libro muggle al rato estaba tan concentrada que al escuchar la puerta dio un salto "que extraño no pensé que Molly llegara tan pronto" se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose cara a cara con su mayor problema.

— Remus ¿q-qué haces aquí?

— Molly me invitó a cenar _— "mas bien me obligó" — _no sabía que estarías aquí, si quieres puedo irme.— dijo el licántropo dándose media vuelta.

— NO… ósea no, pasa ella te invitó no tendrías porque irte a no ser de que te incomode mi presencia.— diciendo esto Tonks se dirigió a la cocina.

— Claro que no me molesta… y ¿cómo haz estado? — "_idiota, idiota idiota es obvio que no esta bien, su cabello es café opaco y sin brillo, ella a perdido brillo y todo es mi culpa, pero lo hago por su bien"._

_— _Amm… bien, súper, genial — contesto la auror con sarcasmo, miro la mesita que estaba en la cocina y vio que había una nota.

_Tonks invite a Remus a cenar la comida esta en la olla_

_No trates de huir porque hechize la casa hasta que sus_

_Problemas se solucionen. Mucha suerte_

_M.W._

"_Me las pagaras Molly, ahora como se lo digo a Remus, amm… oye Remus sabes que no se como pero Molly hechizo la casa hasta que hablemos de ya sabes que asi que porque no me rechazas de una vez para poder irme a mi casa a llorar, por cierto la cena esta en la olla." _Decidió servir la cena después le diría al licántropo y verían como salir de la casa.

Prendió fuego a la olla para que se calentara la comida y se dispuso a poner la mesa, Remus al ver lo que estaba haciendo Tonks decidió ayudarla pero ella se negó diciéndole que no se preocupara, aun así el insistió pero al ver la cara de Nymphadora diciéndole que no desidió que sería mejor dejar las cosas así.

— Esta lista — la chica estaba sorprendida de si misma, ya que, no había tropesado ni nada cuando puso los platos en la mesa.

— Gracias Dora — el silencio invadió la casa, hasta que él decidió hablar, le pregunto de su trabajo y comenzaron a hablar de eso y las misiones de la orden que cada uno debía cumplir. Estaban pasando un grato momento, al terminar la cena Remus levando los platos y los lavo con magia, luego se dirigieron al living y siguieron hablando por un rato más hasta que el licántropo encontró que era tiempo de irse.

— Bueno creo que debo irme, gracias por la cena Dora si ves a Molly y a Arthur me los saludas.

Diciendo esto Remus se dirigía a la puerta, Tonks que en ese momento recordó lo que Molly había hecho se lo iba a decir a Lupin, cuando abrió la boca para hablar el licantropo fue expulsado hacia atrás por un escudo invisible.

— Pero que..

— Se me olvidó decirte Molly hechizo la casa ¿estás bien? — dijo acercándose a el.

— Si, gracias pero… ¿qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

— La embrujo la verdad no se en que momento y lo hizo porque quiere que nosotros hablemos.

— De que quiere que ohh...

— Si — ambos se dirigieron al living y el silencio los invadió ambos mirando al piso como si fuera la máxima maravilla hasta que el licántropo hablo.

— Nymphadora yo...

— Es Tonks.

— Lo siento, mira Tonks yo

— Mira Remus — dijo interrumpiéndolo de nuevo _"le pondré fin a esto ya"— _ tu no quieres volver a escuchar mis razones y yo no quiero volver a escuchar tus excusas así que porque no me rechazas de una vez por todas para que el hechizo se rompa y yo pueda ir a mi casa a llorar como una tonta.

— Tonks no quiero que termine así.

— Entonces me aceptaras.— dijo ella aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— No, osea quiero que seas feliz.

— Contigo lo sería.

— No conmigo solo estarías mal, mírame soy demasiado

— Olvídalo no quiero volver a escuchar tus excusas para no estar juntos.

— Es que no lo entiendes — inconscientemente la tomo por los hombros dándose cuenta ambos de lo cerca que estaban, pero ninguno de los dos dio un paso atrás para separarse.

— Si lo entiendo, yo estoy enamorada de ti pero no quieres estar conmigo porque según tú eres demasiado viejo, pobre y peligroso.

— No es según yo Tonks tenemos doce años de diferencia, no tengo empleo por ser un licántropo y transformado puedo atacarte.

— Pero a mí la edad no me importa, el dinero es un problema menor y tu transformación es solo una vez al mes — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos — a veces solo pienso que tus excusas son para ocultar algo más — fijando su mirada a la pared.

— Algo como que — le dijo tomando el mentón de la chica para que lo viese a los ojos.

— Como que no me quieres.

— Tonks eso es ridículo yo te quiero.

— Pero no de la misma forma que yo lo hago.

— Por que lo dices

— Porque si me quisieras de la misma forma que yo lo hago querrías estar conmigo.

— Demonios Dora no puedes decir eso — separándose de ella se sienta en un sillón cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

— Tal vez es porque soy inmadura algunas veces o porque hablo mucho o ya se es porque soy una completa torpe.

— Tonks no es eso — dijo levantándose del sillón en el cual la auror se acababa de sentar para estar junto a el. — Eres muy madura para tu edad, el que hables mucho jamás me a molestado de hecho me agrada siempre me sacas una sonrisa, en eso me recuerdas a Sirius — sonrió al recordar a su amigo al igual que la auror — y bueno Tonks no eres torpe solo distraida y aunque lo fueras es lo que más me gusta de ti, es adorable, tú eres adorable y hermosa. — sus ojos se conectaron por unos momentos hasta que ella rompió el contacto.

— Si te gusta todo eso entonces, no se porque no quieres estar conmigo.

— Porque no corresponde somos totalmente diferentes.

— Pero a mi ¡NO ME IMPORTA! — levantándose del sillón.

— Tonks soy un licántropo.

— Que se transforma una vez al mes.

— Y podría lastimarte, aparte no podría mantenernos y darte gustos que me gustaría que tuvieras, y en cuanto a mi edad.

— Arg cállate quieres — dirigió su mirada a la pared — te odio. — dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — esas dos palabras congelaron a Remus y solo podía verla esperando una respuesta. — Nymphadora qué estás diciendo — dijo acercándose a ella.

Por su parte la auror al ver esto se alejo de él y mirando al piso.

— Soy tonks es que nunca entenderas.

— Respóndeme.

— Te odio… te odio por crearme ilusiones Remus, un momento sentí que me querías y después no quieres estar conmigo, te odio porque no quieres ser feliz, porque según tú estaré mejor con otra persona, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más que ocupe ese puesto en mi corazón porque tú estas ahí, porque siento que hago el ridículo amándote y no soy correspondida — haciendo una pausa lo miro a los ojos, la expresión de Remus era de un desconcierto y sorpresa enorme — Te odio porque cada vez que me tocas aunque sea el más mínimo roce me paralizas de una manera indescriptible para después sentir un desorden emocional que incluso me llega a afectar y mi cabello cambia involuntariamente, te odio porque en tus ojos color miel me pierdo y a mi alrededor no puede existir nada mas perfecto y hermoso que se le compare, te odio porque tu voz es como la mejor sinfonía que se halla escuchado y tu risa es como la mejor canción que se haya escrito, porque con esa voz hasta mi horroroso nombre se escucha mejor y una conversación contigo es el mejor panorama que podría tener, te odio porque aunque haya sido una vez tus labios son el mejor chocolate que hubiese probado y que me hacen temblar mis piernas de una forma en que no me mantendría de pie — sin saber como paso se dio cuenta que estaban tan cercanos que se podía sentir sus narices casi rozándose. — y por sobre todo te odio porque por más que lo intente y busque razones para hacerlo, no puedo odiarte, porque todas esas razones son las que más amo, yo te amo Remus. — dijo susurrándolo sin quitar la vista de sus ojos.

— Tonks, yo no se que decir.

— No tienes que decir nada — "_ya se lo que diras y juro que esta vez no podría soportarlo_" — Es probable que con esto el hechizo se haya roto — separándose de el se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y estiró la mano, al sentir que no existía barrera se devolvió por su libro, así tendría algo que hacer para olvidar un poco pensó ella, paso por el lado de Remus el cual parecía una estatua, ya que, no se había movido des de que ella le dijo que "lo odiaba"— Adiós Remus me disculpas con Molly si alcanzas a verla. — camino hacía la puerta quería dejar toda esa noche atrás.

Remus la veía partir y algo en su interior decía que debía detenerla. Ella había sido valiente y lo enfrentó diciendo que sus excusas eran basura, diciéndole que lo odiaba por no poder odiarlo, pero seguro lo que más le impacto fue que Dora pensara que no la quería y eso sin duda era su culpa. Tonks le había dicho todas las razones por las cual lo amaba y lo que causaba en ella ¡Por Merlin! La chica le había confesado lo que provocaba en ella su voz, su mirada, su tacto y besarla y el como un estúpido se había quedado inmóvil y ahora miraba como se iba se sentia como un idiota "_pero ya no más_". Caminando se dirigió a la puerta y vio que Tonks estaba apunto de cruzarla, extendió su brazo y la cerro antes de que ella dejara la casa, la agarró del brazo girándola y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Nymphadora estaba en shock nunca se esperó aquello y por supuesto no dudo en corresponderle. Remus le quito el libro de las manos sin separar sus labios de los de ella y lo dejo en una mesita cercana, luego con sus brazos rodeo la pequeña cintura de la chica mientras ella con las suyas rodeaba el cuello del licántropo. Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta y se miraron a los ojos.

— Te amo — dijo Lupin cosa que tomo a Tonks por sorpresa quería hablar, pero Remus le puso un dedo en sus labios.

— Te amo Nymphadora Tonks Black y eh sido el hombre más necio del mundo por negarnos estar juntos, por creer que aguantaría verte con otro y por pensar de que en algún momento todos mis defectos te importarían y me dejarías, pero si me lo permites me gustaría reivindicarme, que si tu quieres de ahora y para siempre estemos juntos.— Remus se arrodillo y tomó la mano de la auror, la cual sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.— Nymphadora ¿ Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Tonks no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a Remus lo que provoco que ambos calleran el piso ella sobre el y sin más lo beso para luego responderle. Cuando el beso termino Remus se dio cuenta de un notable cambio, Nymphadora estaba feliz y no solo por la reacción que tuvo de abalanzarse sobre él, sino que el brillo en los ojos de ella había aparecido y el color rosa apareció nuevamente y eso significaba una cosa que su Tonks estaba feliz y para que eso siguiera así el de ahora en adelante haría cualquier cosa por ella.

— Pero por supuesto tontito que quiero casare contigo, es lo que más deseo en la vida, una vida junto a ti, te amo.— cerrando el compromiso con otro beso se levantaron del suelo

— Que te parece si nos vamos a celebrar — dijo muy coqueto Remus.

— Me parece una gran idea — dijo dándole un corto beso, pero cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta a Tonks se le ocurrió algo — Espera déjame dejarle una nota a Molly.

Muy entrada la noche Arthur y Molly Weasley llegaron a su casa, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que esta estaba vacía _"esa niña me debe una explicación, le dije que se quedara, como es que se va y yo sin saber si esta bien o no"_

— Cariño ven a ver esto- dijo su esposo que se encontraba en el comedor — mira esto — y extendiéndole la mano ella tomo un pedazo de papel y lo comenzó a leer.

_Querida Molly, como se te ocurre ponernos en estas situaciones_

_tendré que hablar muy seriamente contigo mujer… es broma._

_La verdad muchas gracias enserio, gracias a ti soy la mujer más _

_feliz del planeta _

_Con cariños Remus y Tonks_

_PD: mañana pasaremos por tu casa así que descuida podrás _

_hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras. Los quiero mucho._

— Funciono Arthur — beso a su esposo y se fueron a descansar ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que el departamento de la auror se encontraban dos personas en una pequeña cama, demostrándose de la manera más hermosa el amor que sentían, un amor que perduraría eternamente.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, bueno espero que les haya gustado ya que es el primero que hago (música de emoción) jajajaja, bueno serán muy bienvenidos los mensajitos que quieran dejar sean tomatazos, críticas o lo que sea.<p>

Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer.


End file.
